The Rings Strike Again
by Starry077
Summary: It all started with a big fight over who would get Karin but it ended up that they both did…just not in the way they had expected. What happens when Kazune, Karin, and Jin all get stuck together by the power of the rings? KK


**Title: The rings strike again**

**Summary: It all started with a big fight over who would get Karin but it ended up that they both did…just not in the way they had expected. What happens when Kazune, Karin, and Jin all get stuck together by the power of the rings? KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...however the plot does belong to me, so no stealing D**

**AN: Before I start this story off I would like to inform u all of some things...1) This should be a funny story to write and to read ...2) It will ultimately be Kazune X Karin and 3) Just pretend that the manga is over and they won against those chaos seeds k **

**Now, go ahead and read the story ;)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Rings Strike Again**

**Chapter 1: Stuck in the Middle**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Kazune, Jin, Michi, and I defeated the Chaos Seeds and Sazune returned to his own time. We were each allowed to keep our rings and kamika powers, but at the price that Jin wasn't allowed to be an idol anymore. So, for two years after our mission was completed, we all lived together in that big house with Q-chan and attended school. That makes Kazune, Jin, and I all 16 years old, and Michi 17 years old. We now all attend high school and have grown up a lot…'

Karin had almost made it to their high school when her thoughts were interrupted by an ebony haired boy who rushed up to her frantically.

'Let me rephrase that last part….most of us have grown up!' an annoyed Karin thought to herself and sighed.

"My goddess!" cried Jin while taking both of Karin's hands in his and kneeling, "Please tell this girly-boy that you are mine and that you will never be his!"

"Eh…?" was all Karin could say before yellow filled her vision and a sound of a crash issued. Karin turned her head to the left to see an imprint of a body in the brick wall surrounding the school.

"Karin is not yours, Jin, and she never will be." Kazune declared over Jin's limp body which was now sprawled out over the sidewalk.

"Jin-kun!" Karin gasped as she ran over to Jin's limp form. She checked his pulse and found that it was normal before she looked back at Kazune with her 'evil' eyes on.

"Karin…" Kazune started to back up slowly as Karin stood up and walked towards him.

"Kazune-kun…" She whispered and Kazune winced because he knew what would come next.

All was quiet for a minute as Karin clenched and unclenched her fists, then all hell broke loose.

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE SO MEAN TO JIN?! WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG ONCE IN AWHILE?! YOU'RE SUCH A…."

(AN: Karin is rambling on and on here about how much of a jerk Kazune is)

Kazune schriveled in fear, and then grew angry again when he heard a small laugh come from where Jin was laying.

'That dirty rotten bastard set me up!' Kazune thought as he glared at the supposedly unconscious Jin who now had a grin plastered to his face.

It turned out that Karin heard the small giggle and had made the same assumption as he had because now she was aiming her anger fully at Jin, who was now sitting against the wall in the fetal position. Karin could be very scary sometimes…

Once she took a break in her angry yelling to breathe heavily, Kazune and Jin fought to defend themselves.

"My Goddess!" Jin started dramatically, "Kazune and I are but arch enemies who are competing for your affections! Sometimes, we must fight each other to declare our love for you! We cannot simply stop!"

"What movie did you get that out of, you idiot ex-idol!?" Kazune roared.

"For you're information…that happened to come straight from the heart…" Jin replied boredly while inspecting his finger nails.

"Heart?! ….What heart?!" Kazune put his right hand to his blonde covered forehead and pretended to look for it, and then looked back at Jin with a finger to his temple, "Oh, that's right, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE, YOU STUPID, COLD HEARTED EX-CELEBRITY!!!"

Karin sweat dropped as the boys threw insults back and forth. After a minute or two of fighting, she had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" Karin yelled over the bickering boys, but once she found that they weren't going to stop, she shouted even louder, "I WISH YOU TWO COULD JUST SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS AND GET ALONG ALREADY!!"

The fighting stopped when a glowing pink light erupted from all three of their rings. They each stared at them curiously before a sudden force pushed them all together and caused them to bonk heads.

"Owie…" Karin went to rub her head with her right hand….but she couldn't move it! She tried to use her left hand, but found that she couldn't move that one either…

'What is going on?' She thought to herself while she tried to remember what had just happened.

That's when she remembered and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Are you ok, Karin?" Kazune asked worriedly. It seemed that he hadn't noticed their situation yet.

"Our rings…" Karin mumbled out as she sat up and looked at each of her hands to find another attached to each one with a circle of light surrounding them.

All three of them stared at their hands and watched as the light vanished but the 'invisible handcuffs' stayed on.

"Oh great…" Karin sighed as she noticed that her left hand was connected to Kazune's right hand and her right hand was connected to Jin's left one, "Not this again..."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF YOU TWO?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So, how was it? Please review! The more reviews I get, the bigger my muse gets and the faster I update!!!!**


End file.
